


进办公室前先敲门🚪

by SZDparkinglot



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SZDparkinglot/pseuds/SZDparkinglot
Summary: 一点点abo 不影响阅读伪双总裁后续
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun / Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	进办公室前先敲门🚪

**Author's Note:**

> 松本润：是樱井翔先动的手！

“Shoくん，这份合同到底有哪个条约你还…”

松本润推门而入，看见樱井翔正坐在办公桌前一脸严肃的样子，再加上人面前的电脑不断传来人说话的声音。意识到樱井翔正在开视频会议，松本润及时止住了话语，虽然这正是打探到对方公司内部一手消息的好时机，但松本润还是选择转身就走，反正人都到手了，还在乎这些么。

结果樱井翔抬手一个过来的手势松本润就又乖乖的靠过去了，半倚在人的办公桌旁，担心出镜视线和手都不知道怎么放才好。松本润有些气哄哄的盯着樱井翔看，看的樱井翔终于分神将注意力转移了一些到松本润身上，牵着人柔软的手用力捏了捏，安抚一下自己叫过来之后又冷落的生气小包子。

在樱井翔的办公室里他永远都可以随意放肆。松本润不知什么时候把鞋子蹬掉了，白色的袜子被他蹬开鞋的动作弄得有些松垮的留在叫上，松本润也没有想要穿好它的意思，长腿一身小脚丫就往樱井翔的下身探去。

松本润已经观察过了，这个视频只会录到人胸口以上的位置，自己在下面做些什么都不会被对面的人发现。想到这，松本润边又变本加厉了起来，脚趾隔着袜子裤子好几层屏障骚挠对方的性器，眼看那小帐篷越顶越高，对面这个人还是没有丝毫要理他的意思。

但是松本润早就被樱井翔在捏他手那一刻瞥他的那一眼有些刺激的软了身子，即使不在发情期，自己也正贴着抑制贴，松本润总感觉办公室这半大点地方已经飘着自己樱花香的信息素了，再加上自己故意的骚扰，这个人是怎么做到仍然坐怀不乱的！

松本润脑内还在天马行空，没有注意到樱井翔开口对电脑说了一句今天就到这里。樱井翔的突然起身吓得松本润脚都忘记收回，直接被樱井翔抓住往他那拉。松本润一个不平衡眼看就要摔下办公桌，突然又被人拦住细腰，以一个考拉的姿势挂在了樱井翔的身上。

樱井翔觉得办公室里的樱花味好像更浓了。

热恋中的小情侣干柴烈火说干就干，在松本润震惊和疑惑的表情中樱井翔淡定的从抽屉下层掏出了润滑剂和避孕套，哄着人帮自己套上将润滑剂倒了满手就往人身后探去。不是发情期的omega的身子仍然能迅速接受突然的进攻，樱井翔草草结束了扩张便打算即刻提枪上阵。

“等等等…这可是大白天，办公室人来人往的怎么做啊。”

樱井翔不理会松本润的挣扎，双手架起人的双腿就开始抽插。

“润既然知道，就夹紧一点快点把老公吸出来吧…”

松本润再次被樱井翔的不要脸和荤话给镇住，但omega的身子总是能将人很快的带入状态，没几个回合松本润就已经抱着人奶声奶气的喊好爽再深一点快一点了。

背对着办公室门口，视觉感受不到听觉就总会放大。沉浸在对方散发的松香中也没完全迷了松本润的心智，门外时不时传来的的脚步声让松本润时刻处于心惊胆战的状态。樱井翔也发现了今天的恋人体内似乎格外的炙热紧致，心里暗暗的夸赞着自己在办公室准备这些东西真是有先见之明。

“Shoくん，呃能不能…进到休息室里面再做，嗯...外面、外面人来人往的…”

“润是怕被别人发现吗，从隔壁来谈判的小间谍谈判到总裁的桌子上了？”

松本润羞得锤了樱井翔一拳，换来的是对方更深更狠的顶弄，敏感的身子很快就给松本润带来了高潮的预感，原本被架着的腿自觉地缠紧樱井翔的腰，就连脚趾也爽的蜷缩着，在办公桌上迎来了他的第一次高潮。

樱井翔被高潮后的小穴夹得闷哼一声，忍住射精的欲望突然一把抱起人，就这么直直走向了门口。

松本润还处于高潮的余韵中，樱井翔抱着他边走边顶弄的动作惹得他酥得身子差点挂不住人。樱井翔亲吻着松本润不知是惊慌还是爽的流下小豆子的眼睛，在人哼哼唧唧的反抗中将门落了锁，转身又将人抵到了背后的落地窗上。

隔着一层薄薄的衬衫也没顶住冰凉的玻璃带来的刺激，松本润颤抖着身子，出口的声音除了奶味还带着一些沙哑。

“呜呜Shoくん，我们进去做吧，这里、这里会被人看到的…”

对面正对的就是松本他们家公司，樱井翔心里清楚松本润口中说的人其实具体是指正在对面上班的二宫。坏心思起来便不管不顾的调戏着松本润。

“润也会去骚扰哥哥工作吗？那我要来替二宫好好惩罚一下你这个贪玩的弟弟呢…”

抽出性器将人翻身再次整根没入，松本润睁眼就是对面自己家的大楼，往下看是繁忙的街市和车水马龙，虽然自己衣服还挺整齐的穿戴在身上，但是裤子已经被人完全褪下了，身后…身后还吃着樱井翔的东西。松本润崩溃的发现自己在这样一副窘困的状态下性器居然再次高高抬头，贴在冰凉的玻璃上留下纵情的证据。

“这样会很有感觉吧…后面吃的很紧呢，再放松一些。”

樱井翔拍了拍松本润的臀瓣让他放松一些，没想到松本润呜咽了几声后反倒夹得更紧了。无奈樱井翔只能加快冲刺速度，把人紧致的内壁操的松软。用鼻尖蹭了蹭松本润的腺体，将抑制贴用嘴撕掉，刺穿腺体的那一刻，在人哭喊着收紧的小穴中交代了出来。

在松本润愤懑的小眼神中将人带到休息室好好的帮人解决了二次欲望，又忙上忙下帮人清理着身体。松本润累的倒头就要睡，睡前迷迷糊糊的还想着。

自己到底是为啥要来这里找樱井翔的来着…?


End file.
